


No hetero

by CaptainGay



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I headcanon Tommy as nonbinary so they are nonbinary in like every fic I'm ever gonna write, I just love this ranger family so much, Minor Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Minor Tommy Oliver/Zack Taylor, Trini is a huge lesbian don't be turned away by my summary, Zack Taylor & Trini are Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGay/pseuds/CaptainGay
Summary: "Zack, I think I like you.""No you don't. Trini, you’re gay."





	No hetero

**Author's Note:**

> Insipred by a post that keeps showing up on my tumblr dash. Its like: theres a gay girl and a gay guy who are best friends and the girl thinks she has a crush on the boy, but its just because thats the first boy she's ever had as a best friend where she didn't feel pressured to have to be romantically interested in him. Can't think of who posted it originally and can't find it when I search for it. So, credit to them! If I find that post again, I will link it.
> 
> Also, I wrote this in like half an hour. I'm trying to get back into writing my fics, so hopefully this will help motivate me.
> 
> My first drabble. I don't really like drabbles too much, and I could technically fit this into my other Power Rangers fic, but I like it as a stand alone piece.
> 
> Un beta'd and barely edited. Enjoy!

Trini and Zack were laying side-by-side on their train car. They sipped idly at their beers and watched the clouds pass by above them.

"Zack, I think I like you."

Zack was taken aback. Trini sounded so confused and when he looked over at her, her eyebrows were furrowed like _she_ couldn’t even believe what she had just said.

"No you don't. Trini, you’re gay. I'm just the first boy you have ever been able to get close to and open up to without the pressure of having to date me to appease your mother and maintain the facade of being straight."

She relaxed at his words. He looked at her a moment longer, then turned back to look at the sky.

A quiet "oh, you're right" escaped Trini’s lips.

"Besides, you're like head-over-heels, disgustingly, super fucking in lesbian love with one Kimberly Ann Hart."

Zack expected Trini to hit him or, the more likely option, shove him off the train car entirely. Instead she gave him a half threatening “shut the fuck up." He could hear the smile in her voice.

 

* * *

 

 

A few years later

 

They were gathered around the coffee table in Kim and Trini’s living room, the two hostesses sat next to each other in the loveseat. Zack sat on the floor across from the two girls, leaning back against the matching chair and between the legs of Tommy. Jason, with his arm around Billy, sat on the couch between the two other couples.

They were celebrating Trini and Kim’s engagement, sharing stories about how oblivious the yellow and pink rangers used to be.

“Hey crazy girl. Do you remember when you thought you had a crush on me?”

Tommy raised one sculpted eyebrow and looked down at their partner on the floor.

“Zack that isn’t what happened.” Trini warned him with a glare. He just laughed and continued on with his story.

"No, you told me you had a crush on me and I had to remind you how gay you are and how you were actually thirsting after Kim for the good part of a year."

Trini continued to shoot daggers his way with her eyes and he continued to have a shit eating grin on his face the entire time. Billy and Jason looked wide eyed back and forth at Zack and Trini during their staredown.

“How come thats the first I’m hearing of this?” Kim teased.

“Yeah, shortstack, how come you never told your future wife about the time you thought you were straight and in love with me?” Zack sealed his fate with that joking comment. Nobody could tease Trini about her height, besides Kim. And she sure as hell never thought she was _in love_ with Zack. In a split second, the pillow that was once behind Trini’s back was flying through the air and hitting Zack square in the face.

"Hey, you smudged my makeup!" Zack put on a fake pout and tossed the pillow back at Trini, not intending to hit her with it like she did him. Deep down he knew he deserved that, but decided against blatantly admitting defeat.

"Well. Maybe that wouldn't have happened if you retold events correctly, or not brought it up _at all_.” Zack pouted some more, but didn’t try to bring it up again.

They continued to talk and laugh together the rest of the night. Life was pretty perfect for their ragtag group of six.


End file.
